Talk:Searing Flames
Auspicious Incantation -> Arcane Echo -> Searing, Searing, Searing, Searing, Searing... Kessel 05:43, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I like this combo better: Fire Attunement -> Elemental Attunement -> Searing, Fire Ball, Searing, Fire Ball..... >> Trace 20:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, because everyone can have 2 elites in their bar. (T/ ) 20:29, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Guild Wars strategies give advantages to those with two elites in their bar. It's superior to those with just one. --Mgrinshpon 16:33, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Exactly. Bring and elementalist hero with Elemental Attunement, and Arcane Mimicry him. If he's packing Deep Freeze too, all the better, for avoiding AOE flee somewhat.--GTPoompt 03:55, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Boss at the north end of Turai's procession has this. Remember when you first got Factions and thought "gee, these elementalist bosses do a lot of damage?" --Fyren 20:35, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :The boss is called Korr, Living Flame. He/she packs a hell of a punch, but I managed to take it down. I got screenshots and stuff, putting the boss page up now. Bubbinska 21:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I had no trouble at all killing Korr. Korr lasted about 15 seconds before dying, and didn't even take out any of my heroes or henchmen. Isn't it great what Ward Against Harm can do? --Curse You 20:14, 23 November 2006 (CST) I'll ask this here: Can someone confirm that the 2nd note here is CORRECT and the skill description is WRONG? Because they can't both be correct. Second, can someone confirm that if you're Melandru or under frigid armour, this skill does no damage? :I see no reason for the first question, but for the second: Yes, it won't do any damange, because it will try to set you on fire first, and you are under the effect of Avatar of Melandru so you can't get any conditions like burnig. As you see, this skill only does damage if you are are burning --> the skill has no effect on foes immunite to burning. KORMAB does NOT have searing flames. I just wasted time tracking him down only to find he has MINDBURN :He does, but only in Dasha Vestibule (Mission). --Curse You 20:37, 23 November 2006 (CST) Kind of off topic but, a good counter to this is the "unpopular touch ranger". My guild ran a gvg, we had 8 touch rangers and the opposing team was using a Searing Flames spamming build and they got toasted (Pun intented). Anything can can either transfer conditions or ignore them can easily beat this skill and most builds that use it. Dr Titan ::LOL 8 touch rangers, that sounds like fun. It'd piss people like me off who want to come up with orignal builds and get pounded by them in HvH (Everyone else can kill touchies with AoE but me, my build... can kill them but not the touchers. GAH!). Nice win, and this skill mostly shines in AB in my opinion, where it can easily cap a shrine solo faster than anything else besides echo-showers. Kamahl the Fist 21:26, 5 December 2006 (CST) Counter Hmm do we really need a counter section for a single spell? －Sora 02:25, 6 December 2006 (CST)